Kagura's Silent Hill
by LokosFermincho
Summary: Some years have passed since the girls finished the high school. A painful lost makes Kagura live alone and far away from her family and friends. One day, someone knocks on Kagura's door. Someone who's suposed to be dead. (Co-Writted with Watanagashi-hen)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Hey! I'm bringing my first fanfic. A crossover between Azumanga Daioh and Silent Hill. To be honest, I only played three games of Silent Hill so not sure how it will be but I will try.  
Let's get started!_

**Chapter 1: The Guilt**

Kagura slowly opened her eyes. She sat on the bed and stared at the floor.

During days she has been haunted by the same dream, she had the feeling, that night after night, the dream became longer, more grotesque and unreal, but it was always the same.

It was about that terrible night. The night life lost much of its luster, the night her life would change forever, the night that Kagura lost not only a great friend, but her biggest rival. The night Sakaki died.

'Sakaki' The mere thought of her gave Kagura a lump in the throat. "All my fault ' She thought automatically.

The sound of the cell phone got her out of her thoughts. Checking who was the caller, she saw the name of a person which had not talked in a while.

"Hello"

"Hello" The Nyamo's voice replied

"What's up?" Kagura asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk "said Nyamo with a little nervousness in her voice.

"About what?"

"Well, is that the girls and I had decided that it would be good to get together"

"What girls?" Kagura replied coldly.

"Well, with your former classmates. Chiyo has finished her studies in America and Tomo asked a few days off work as a policewoman so everything is ready. "Answered his former teacher in a cheerful voice.

"Will Kaorin be there?" Asked Kagura while Kaorin's words echoed in her head.

_'You, cowardly bitch. It's all your fault! You could at least try to save Sakaki-san, but instead,you preferred to save yourself! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell!_

"... Ra. Kagura. Kagura! "This last scream brought Kagura back to earth.

"Huh? Yes, sorry. What did you say? "Kagura replied.

"I said no. Yukari called her but she said no. "There was sadness in Nyamo's voice.

"I thought so," answered the athlete without surprise. "I think I won't go either"

"But Kagura, they all want to see you again! I want to see you! Need ... see us some ... speak ... help yo ... "The line went dead.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet." Kagura said sadly as she cut the communication. She wondered what was the reason for the break in the communication but was grateful that it happened because she would never have dared to cut so suddenly to Nyamo.

Kagura wasn't angry, it was the opposite, she didn't dare to look at any of them in the eye. Because despite they were all together the night Sakaki died, the only one who felt guilty was her.  
_  
'I runned away'_ That thought haunted her night and day. She soon left hangin' out with her friends, she cut the swimming and any other sport. Everything reminded her to Sakaki and the good times they spent together.

Now, 25 years old, she spent the day going to the bar to get lost in alcohol and other stuff like that to kill the guilt a little.

"Well, time to get up." Kagura said to herself with no energy at all. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The apartment was a mess. The floor was full of trash, dirty clothes on the floor and bottles of all sizes and colors stacked in the corners.

When she was about to enter the kitchen, someone knocked on his door.

_'Who could it be?_ Kagura asked herself, because only her family knew where she was living and she hadn't talked with any of her neighbors. Kagura stood in front of the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw left her petrified.

In front of her door was a woman standing with her head down, hair black as night and waist-length, surprisingly tall and very pale skin.

Kagura was completely motionless, until a slight shiver down her spine make her tremble

"Sa ... Sakaki ...?" She said though her voice trembled violently.

Kagura just said her name and the tall woman turned and made her way to the stairs.

"Wait!" Kagura yelled as she began to remove the locks on the door. "Wait for me, please!" By the time Kagura opened the door, the apparition had disappeared on the stairs.

Kagura ran downstairs trying desperately to catch up with her. "Please!" She screamed as she opened the front door violently.

As soon as she got out, Kagura was surrounded by the densest fog that she has ever seen._"Thats weird. I thought today would be a sunny day "_Kagura thought as she looked around looking for her supposedly dead friend.  
-

_Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry for the writting mistakes,I'm Argentinian and I don't speak very good English. I hope you liked it and any reviews and / or ideas are welcome. PM me and we'll talk.  
Thanks for reading and see you soon!  
Brofists for everyone! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, it's me again. Before the 2nd chapter starts, there are some things I want to say first. The only Silent Hill games that I've played were: Silent Hill 3 – Silent Hill Origins and Silent Hill Shattered Memories, so I will use some stuff from other survival horror games and, that way, try not to be so monotonous. This other games will be, in most cases, Dead Space, Fatal Frame (Project Zero) and I'm going to try to invent some stuff in my mind._

_That's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for grammatical mistakes._

**Chapter 2: The Confusion**

Kagura was completely confused. She was sure that today was goin to be a sunny day, but, instead, she was in the middle of the thickiest fog she ever saw in her life. She could barely see a few feets away from where she was.

Butt he weirdest thing was that she had no doubt that she just saw Sakaki in front of her apartment's door.

'_This is ridiculous!' _Kagura thought _'Theres no way Sakaki could be here. Theres no way she could be alive!'_

She knew that Sakaki was dead. She was there in her funeral. She remembered every second of it. Chiyo-chan crying along with Osaka, Tomo sat in the corner with Yomi obviously sad but also very angry, not with Kagura but that didn't make any difference. And, of course, Kaorin's words and stares of pure anger and hate.

'_That happened. I remember it very well, but, why do I have this weird feeling that that thing i've just saw was Sakaki? Could be a ghost? Maybe she want to tell me something.' _Kagura reasoned.

Something deep inside her head was shouting at her _Go! Fast! You need to find her! _And, in fact, Kagura needed answers, although these was a very weird situation.

"I must find her." Kagura finally said to herself. She was right about to run as fast as she could, but then she saw what she was wearing. "Oh my God! I still wearing this pajama" Kagura was wearing a nightgown and underwear, nothing more than that.

A light blush covered her face and she went back to her apartment as fast as a lightning. She quickly dressed up with a sleeveless black shirt, some jean shorts and a two red gym shoes and headed out to the front door once again locking the door of her apartment this time.

When she was right about to go out, she realized something. Nobody got out of their apartments even though she just screamed at the top of her lungs just minutes ago and there was not a single sound in the air, not even a radio or a T.V. turned on.

'_That's weird. I though there was a lot of people living here in the first floor'_

Kagura then kicked something on the floor. There was a flashlight and a piece of paper right in front of the front door.

She picked the both things up and realized there were some words writed on the piece of paper. She readed: **Why didn't you visited me anymore? Why did you run away from everyone? Why did YOU cried so many nights? I should be the one crying. …... I want to talk to you.**

**Go to the subway station and take the train to our hometown. Then go to our school. There we can have a "friendly" conversation. But be careful of the dogs, it takes more than just a scream to scare them.**

And at the bottom of the letter was a horrible picture of what appeared to be a cat.

Kagura started shivering. She knew this draw.

"S…Sakaki?" Kagura's voice was shaking. She was now sure that she just saw her dead friendo standing right in front of her door. She recognized the handwriting and the draw.

She shook her head and decided that now she really needed to know what was going on here and so she headed out the door with th flashlight on her hand but then she though about something on the letter.

'_What she mean about "the dogs"? Maybe I should take something with me._ Kagura looked around, looking for something she could use as a weapon but then she said out loud "What the hell am I doing? '_There's nothing in this crappy place that can be useful. There's not even a god damn axe or a fire extinguisher and, besides, there's nothing to worry about. If I need help I'll ask to someone in the streets, I doubt that the streets are gonna be empty a Monday afternoon. _

She would soon regret her decision. Finally she exited the building.

_Sorry if this first two chapters were boring. I wanted to make a good intro (please tell me if I did a good job). From now on, the real stuff begins. I'm nervous as hell! OK, any review is welcome and i hope you enjoyed this BORING chapter XD! Peace and see you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_What's up people? Here I am once again. One thing i need to warn you: I'll use the Silent Hill monsters trying to invent reasons to make them fit in the story. And just monsters from the games i've played. To the story!_

**Chapter 3: The Fear**

Kagura stepped out the building and started walking towards the subway station.

'_What's with this stupid fog?'_ Kagura thought_ 'I can barely see where I'm going. Luckily I know exactly where the station is'_

Kagura knew that she had to turn on the next corner to the right and then walk straight a few blocks, then turn to the left, where her favorite bar was and in the corner she would find the entrance to the subway.

'_That's the good thing of living in the center of the city, everything is close.'_

Kagura made her way pretty fast but, when she walked in front of the bar, she stopped. "I Could have a drink right now" Kagura said to herself "It could calm my nerves a bit"

It wasn't nerves. It was fear. She didn't wanted to face it but she was scared, and had rehaznos to be.

So far she had not heard or seen a single person or car on the street. This was really weird. These part of the city was well populated and it was Monday. Normally there was lots of people on the street on Monday, especially at this time of the day.

"Yeah. I need a drink." Kagura finally sentenced.

She walked to the door and realized there was no one inside the bar but the lights were on.

She slowly opened the door and peered inside "Hello?" she asked "Anyone in here?" There was no answer, only an uncomfortable silence.

"Ryo? Are you there? It's me, Kagura!" She called the barkeeper.

"I'm inside" The brown haired said as she walked inside. "I just want a drink of beer. Can I take one from the fridge?" Silence. Nothing but silence.

"Okay, I'll take one and pay you later alright?" Not a single sound. _'Well, I guess it'll be alright. After all he knows I always pay'_

Kagura made her way to the fridge that was at the other side of the bar but she stopped when she heard a noise. It was a constant buzzing, but it was pretty Peak. "What's that? It rounds like a… radio." Kagura looked around looking for the source of the noise and then she saw a small portable radio laying on the floor

"Is it broken?" She asked herself as she picked it up. She tried to tune into something on the radio but there was nothing. "Oh come on! There's no one on the radio stations either?" Kagura screamed irritated.

Then she heard a sound from the back of the building. It sounded like something hitting the back door with great strenght. Kagura stood still looking at the place from where the noise just come from. _'What the fuck was that' _Kagura thought. "Hello? Who's there?"

Another blow against the door was the only answer.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing back there? Is that you Ryo?"

Some other blows were heard and Kagura was scared now. "Hey cut it out!" She shouted with her voice shaking "My friend is the barkeeper and he got a gun in here somewhere." She lied. There was no gun in here but she hoped that the guy outside would get scared by those words. He didn't.

The door was starting to give and Kagura had no weapon to defend herself. She started panicking as she look for anything to use as a weapon.

She thought about using the flashlight she had in her pocket but it was useless. "The flashlight is going to break befote i could do any harm to him" But she turned on the flashlight to find something that would serve as a weapon.

Finally, she found something. Ryo, the barkeeper, was a huge fan of baseball and had a baseball bat autographed by Hideki Matsui, his favorite baseball player, on a shelf along with some medals and trophies that he himself had won in his student days.

"Sorry Ryo but i need this" The brown haired said as she grabbed the baseball bat and aim her flashlight to the backdoor. "I got a bat and i will not hesitate on using it on you. You heard me asshole?"

Kagura tried to sound cocky but she couldn't stop the shivering of her legs or her voice. She never actually fought in her life, she had pretty heated up disscusions, specially with Tomo, and some cheek streching fights but she never had a real fight so she was seriously nervous. And, on top of that, this could be a live or death fight because, as far as she knew, the person behind the door could be armed.

Then she heard some grunts from the other side of the door. But those were not normal grunts, they were more guttural and montruous than normal ones and Kagura could swear she saw two red eyes staring at her and dissapearing all of a sudden.

She was standing there in front of an almost broken door with the bat on a hand and the flashlight on the other, trying to see through the open space of the door who or what was on the other side.

Silence. The blows stoped. She stoped breathing for a while trying to hear steps or grunts or whatever. But there was only silence.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

She heard a howl capable of shattering the eardrums and some other howls answered back as the final blow knocked down the door.

Kagura stared at the dog-like figure standing before her. It was the body of a dog, there was no doubt about it, but it was burned really bad.

She could actually see the flesh behind the fur and it was also scorched as the rest of its body. But the most distubirng thing about this "being" was its head. Or should i say heads? It was split at half and its tongue hanging lazily between the split halves.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kagura screamed as the beast charged against her. She managed to dodge the attack and tried to hit it with the bat but missed.

The beast crashed into a table flipping it aside and stood up as nothing had happened.

Kagura didn't wait for another attack. She runned through the back door heading to the subway station with the Double Head chasing her at a very high speed.

'_Okay girl, do whatever you do, don't look back!'_ She thought but it wasn't easy to do. She had to watch behind her from time to time because, every now and then, the beast attacked her trying to jump on her back and throwing her to the floor.

Diturbing images of her been devoured by this thing came to her mind as she remembered the howls. _'It called its friends? What the fuck is going on?'_

Kagura then looked at the front to find an unpleasant surprise.

It was the end of the road. Literally. She stoped just in time to save herself from falling to an abyss but the Double Head still after her and jumped one last time trying to sink its teeths on Kagura's throat. And almost succeded.

Kagura crouched as the teeths of the dog beast brushed her head and it fell down to the bottomless abyss.

Kagura stood up slowly and looked at the direction where the dog fell.

She had a million questions circling around her head and no one to answer.

'_What's going on?'_ Was the first one. _'Why there's nobody on the streets? Whats with this fucking fog? What was that thing chasing me? Why the fuck is there an abyss in the middle of the god damned street?_ And the last question was asked out loud.

"Why does Sakaki still alive?"

Kagura heard more howlings coming from multiple directions. Luckily she just reached the subway entrance in the process so she wasted no time and entered the subway station but once she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt dizzy and a sound similar to a siren began to grow inside her head along with a terrible headache.

"What the... my head!" She screamed in pain as she slowly fell to the floor and layed with her face down. The darkness started growing around her as her eyes slowly shut.

The last she colud see before passing out was the figure of a tall girl with black hair, motionless eyes and an evil smile on her face.

"Welcome to my world, Kagura"

_Alrighty then! 3__rd__ chapter done! YAAAAAHOOOOO!_

_I'm getting really pumped up. I got a lot of ideas to do but you'll have to wait for them. I apologize once again for grammar mishaps and if you any comment / critic / idea you can review without hesitation or PM me. _

_Thanks a lot to you and thanks to Grey Wolf4. See you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends! What's up? A small but important point I have to clarify._

_Kagura will have the radio in the pocket of her jeans. I forgot to put that in the previous chapter. My fault. :P_

_That's it. LET'S GET STARTED!_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Darkness

The senses slowly returned to Kagura's body.

She felt her body leaning against a cold and rigid surface. '_The floor._' She thought, recalling the piercing headache she felt just before falling to the ground and passing out, but it wasn't all she remembered.

She remembered seeing a person standing before her, smiling a grim smile and saying a few words with a cold and distorted voice that didn't even sound like one she should know. _'Could that really have been Sakaki?'_ Kagura wondered.

_'What was that she said? Welcome to my world?'_ Kagura tried to remember her face but it was hidden behind Sakaki's long, raven black hair, making it a shadow with but a sliver of a corrupted smile standing out.

"Well, it's time to get up." The girl said to herself quietly as she opened her eyes. "Eh? But ... "Kagura opened her eyes and yet there was no difference. All around was darkness. "But ... the lights were on when I came in." And that was not the only difference.

The air had become very cold. Kagura felt goosebumps and started to shake slightly because the clothes she was wearing weren't exactly warm.

Kagura sought her flashlight in her pocket but when she couldn't find it, she blindly began to search on the ground.

The floor was very dirty, as if the cleaning guys hadn't been around here in months, and some parts seemed broken, floor tiles directly out of place or broken.

She eventually found her flashlight and, without wasting time, lit to look around. The floor wasn't the only thing in such an awful state.

The walls and roof were even worse. Advertising signs were broken, some others just turned off and all of them were covered by a strange reddish substance just like the biggest part of the walls and ceiling with large parts of these torn and scattered on the ground.

_'What happened here? I am totally sure that this place wasn't like this when I got here.'_ She thought as she looked around stunned and confused. "Hello? Is anyone there? "Kagura asked loudly without planning on waiting for an answer. But there was a response, although it was not a desired one.

A heavy blow from the other side of the wall on her left, causing her to jump and let out a muffled scream. Kagura pointed her flashlight at the place only to find the wall. The blow now transformed into a sound that sent chills down her spine. It was a sound similar to when a knife scrapes against a stone. Someone was scraping a sharp object against the wall, a big one.

The sound stopped, but the next sound was not very nice either. A cry. A deafening and inhuman cry, which was cut abruptly followed by another blow against the wall but this was against the opposite wall to the one Kagura was facing.

Kagura was frozen in place. A cold sweat covered her body and her breathing became difficult and hectic. Silence again fell, leaving Kagura with a sea of doubt and horrific images in her head. Her mind reeled as she tried to figure what was on the other side of the wall in the next corridor.

_'I have to get out of here and fast!' _she thought while aiming the light of her lantern at the entrance to the station.

Closed. With boards, nails and strange bags all along the stairs. They looked like trash bags as they were completely black and quite large. Kagura directed the light into one of the bags close to her and walked over. Maybe, with some luck, she would find something useful in one of those bags.

"I never thought I would end up looking for things in the trash." Kagura joked. However, she couldn't even get herself to smile at her own jokes. "But survival is more important. Now I have to be strong." Kagura said in a firm and decided tone. "My life is at risk and if I want to survive I'll have to do whatever it takes." _'Even kill.'_ A macabre little voice said inside her head.

Kagura walked a few steps and reached the nearest bag. She bent down, put the flashlight in her mouth and, with both hands, she opened the bag. But what she found was not trash. A pale, cold hand fell on the step making Kagura to jump back so fast she almost fell down the stairs.

The flashlight fell from her mouth and almost crashed into the ground but, luckily, she caught it before this happened and quickly pointed the light to the hand. Kagura's mouth was opened wide to the horrific discovery and a sense of revulsion grew inside her.

Kagura slowly regularized her pulse and breathing. _'Why so many? Was there an accident? No, it can't be. No way. I would have realized, even though I had passed out, someone would have taken me to a safe place or I would have woken up.'_

Kagura again approached the corpse. "Maybe ... he has a weapon or something. I said I had to be ready to do anything and that's what I have to do." She said to herself, trying to gain courage. Kagura placed the flashlight in her mouth once again and checked the bag with both hands.

However, a sound stopped her. A sound on the radio was beginning to grow. A faint hum that gradually grew into a faint ringing, almost like a school bell. Kagura pulled the flashlight out of her mouth and the radio out of her pocket to take a closer look at it.

"Why is it on? And why is the volume is going up if I'm not touching anything?" Kagura said as the sound grew more and more. "What the fuck is wrong with this ..." Kagura couldn't finish her question before a cold, clammy hand reached for her throat.

Kagura let out a scream of terror as she jumped back and landed with her back on the floor. A severe pain went all over her back while directing the light from the flashlight to where the body was, hoping that it was just her imagination.

The hand coming out of the bag was extended toward the young woman and soon the whole bag began to move as a figure that could only have come from the worst nightmares of the Devil himself emerged from the bag.

Its body had a human form but was covered with cuts and bloodied bandages. Most of its skin had disappeared, leaving only meat and even bones in sight. One arm was long and the meat was fully exposed except for its skeletal hand. The other arm was perfectly normal, except for extreme pallor, and its face appeared to have been erased. Just the eye sockets and its nose were recognizable. But there was more. Behind its head was something, some pulsating thing, but from the place where Kagura standing she couldn't see clearly what it was.

Kagura looked at the creature with wide eyes and trembling hands, causing the flashlight to deviate from time to time. But that did not prevent her from watching the creature's slow descent across the stairs with slow and heavy steps, extending its hands toward the helpless girl while making strange noises with its mouth, which was covered by what appeared to be skin.

Kagura's lips trembled almost as violently as her hands as she watched the thing approaching her.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Kagura then recalled Ryo's baseball bat. She desperately looked around and saw the bat against the wall a few inches away from her, but when she stretched her arm to grab it, the hand of the creature, which felt like it was made of ice, firmly grabbed her leg and began to drag her.

Kagura screamed wildly as she kicked the monster with her free leg in a desperate attempt to break free, but it barely showed any signs of pain. The monstrous figure's long arm stretched towards her neck and tried to choke her.

Finally, as a last resort, Kagura hit it in the head as hard as she could with her flashlight. The flashlight broke with a small pop, causing the glass to break. Some small pieces of glass darted into the monster's face. The monster felt this and let go of Kagura, giving her enough time to jump against the wall, grab the bat and throw powerful blows against her still dazed attacker.

Mighty blows were connected against the monster's head one after another. "Die motherfucker! Die! Die! DIE!" Were the words that Kagura let out, later screams and finally silence.

Now the only audible sound was that of the solid bat hitting the creature's skull and breaking bones with each impact.

Kagura finally dropped her bat and leaned against the wall trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds Kagura calmed down and look in direction to the now dead monster._'Thank God I can't see how it is now.'_ But that thought made her realize what she had done, she had just broken her only source of light and was now surrounded by the darkest shadows she had ever seen.

* * *

_Well, that's all folks! Oh, before I go I have a question._

_I just realized that the story is going very slow._

_Do you rather me to keep it up like I did so far, longer chapters or less descriptions and explanations to make the story more active?_

_Choose one and let me know either by PM or review._

_See ya next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, my computer got fucked up and it barely works right now but I'll keep it up no matter what!_

_I want to thank to the followers of this story and special thanks to Smusher6, my beta reader, for helping me with the grammar. If you didn't read any of his fanfics, I highly recommend you to do so. He kicks asses! (Especially UnLucky Space.) ;)_

_Let the story begins!_

**Chapter 5: A Walk In The Shadows**

The scent of rotten flesh started filling the pitch black environment, making the atmosphere and not to mention the overall situation seem even more dire and frightening than before. Not only did the putrid stench drive her to the point of nausea, but her flashlight was now broken beyond repair. She acted on impulse, a survival instinct, and didn't think nor care about the consequences, but that sure came around and bit her in the ass now. Regardless of her predicament, Kagura had no choice but to keep going. Besides, she couldn't stand the smell anymore!

'_Well, it can't be helped. I'll have to keep moving without it,' _Kagura reasoned. Blindly, she poked around in the dark looking for the bat and the radio. The baseball bat was near her feet, so it didn't take long to find, but the radio was another story. Surely it had to be close to that dead…thing on the floor

'W_hat the fuck was that thing anyway?!' __The vision of that terrible, grotesque figure was burned into her mind. What a nightmarish creature, something straight from a horror movie! The way it walked, the way it sounded, like it was crying or screaming, and not to mention that strange bulge on the back of its head. _

_'It was like a bug or something…'_

Kagura shook her head. She didn't have time to think about it too much. After all, she had a job to do; recover her radio that was undoubtedly close to that monster's corpse. An unpleasant job indeed. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about something. This creature, and that dog she encountered before, what were they? What the hell was going on here?!

She crouched and slowly moved towards the bottom of the stairs. She started searching, dragging her hands along the floor and tried her best to avoid the corpse.

The floor was obviously very dirty; covered in dust, plaster pieces and some sort of sticky liquid with a horrible scent. Kagura winced in disgust as she came in contact with all this filth, but she kept going anyway. She continued to crawl across the floor, the gross fluids quickly covering her hands and knees, causing the dust and other rubble to stick to her. Finally, after this grueling search, she touched something solid and soon realized it was the radio. She grabbed it, stood up quickly and put the radio in her pocket. Her hands and knees were now dirty too, but it seemed this sticky goo acted a little like glue, and it wasn't easy to remove. It smelled bad too. She managed to wipe off some of the excess dirt, but until she found some water, this was gonna stay on her.

"Damn, what is this stuff?" she cussed out loud. Then again, maybe it was better if she remained ignorant of that.

She picked up her bat, and now came the hardest part; navigating this darkness and finding her way into the subway station. She stretched out her arm and felt around for the walls. She treaded carefully to not trip over a possible obstruction.

As she took tiny steps through the corridor, either her eyes started to get used to the darkness, or there was slightly more light further ahead, because she could now see a bit more clearly, but not much.

But something stopped her march. The radio suddenly turned itself on and gave a soft, static noise. And that wasn't the only noise, another sound was audible now.

The sound of plastic being ripped.

_'The bags! Oh shit, I gotta get out of here fast!'_

The chaotic noises coming from behind her sounded like several of the bags were being torn apart at the same time, so Kagura had no time to waste. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she ran ahead, hoping not to fall or crash into something. She sprinted through the station hallway until she nearly slammed into the wall. She pushed her free hand against it to avoid full impact and quickly turned to the left. She almost tripped over her own feet out of pure panic, but managed to keep her balance. By now she managed to create quite some distance between her and those freaks, and the worst thing that could happen now was running into a dead end.

Thankfully, she came across some lights on the ceiling that were still working so she decided to stop there and catch her breath for a minute. Even though she was athletic, her heart was still racing and cold sweat pearled on her forehead. It wasn't because of the physical efforts, but because of fear. She had never felt quite this scared before, and the adrenaline was still rushing through her body. At least it seemed like she managed to escape. She looked over her shoulder to see a thick wall of darkness, no sound and no movement.

She noticed that the radio stopped acting up as soon as she started running away. Curiously, she took it out of her pocket. She finally figured it out at that moment. She didn't understand how or why, but it appeared the radio gave a static noise every time one of those creatures was around, sort of like an alarm. She thought it was just a dysfunctional piece of crap at first, but she now realised it was an incredibly useful tool. No matter what, she was going to hold on to it. It was time for Kagura to move on, but she was a bit reluctant to abandon the only light in sight and head out into the darkness again. Then again, staying under it would make her easier to see for the monsters. It was a false sense of security anyway. She was about to move on when she realised something. She had no idea where she was!

"Damn it! I was so focused on running away that I didn't pay attention to which way I was going!" the girl growled, facepalming.

'_I don't want to keep walking in this darkness. But I got no choice, do I? If I stay here those monsters will find me and…'_ A loud noise interrupted Kagura's thoughts abruptly.

Kagura moved her head from side to side frantically looking for the source of the noise.

'_The radio is not acting up, so it can't be a monster, right?' _Kagura started to walk in a random direction, quickly, but making her best effort to be as silent as possible. _'I guess it's better to walk in the dark than facing another freak. No, it definitely is better.'_

The situation was getting worse and worse as Kagura made her way deeper into the underground station. She heard voices behind the walls, some of them crying inhuman cries, others screaming in pain. The radio was turning on and off over and over again, making Kagura freeze in place every time it acted up and sigh in relief every time it died out. As for the lights, some emitted sparks, some gave an almost imperceptible light while others didn't work at all. Because of that, there was some light, but not nearly enough for her to see where she was going.

"Stupid." Kagura whispered to herself. "I'm the queen of dorkland. If only I had hit that fucker with the bat instead of the flashlight. Smooth move, Kagura! I can't see shit down here and I killed my only light, plus there could be a monster behind every corner. Hell, there could be a monster right in front of me and I wouldn't know it. Why am I talking to myself anyway? Am I going crazy? I am about to if those voices don't shut the fuck up anytime soon. God, why am I such an idiot?!"

**"Don't be so hard on yourself." **

A familiar voice whispered into Kagura's ear as she felt something wrapping around her neck. Kagura gasped in fear as she swung the bat around maniacally while trying to break free from the mysterious grip. Whatever it was, it was getting tighter and tighter the more she struggled. No matter what she tried, it wouldn't let go, and she feared it was going to strangle her to death. But her bat didn't contact anything, and she swung it all around her. There was nothing there! As she gasped for air, the grip finally loosened and Kagura was able to pull it off of her. Panting heavily and panicky, her back hit the wall. She tightened her grip on the bat as her eyes darted across the dark room, desperate to see something in the inky black. Everything was dead quiet, even the voices she heard a minute ago had died down by now. It seemed like forever until she realised she was now holding something in her other hand.

"What the…"

The object felt like it was made out of fabric, not at all like what she felt when she was being choked. She quickly noticed something inside this thing was glowing. She dropped her bat, making a bit more noise than she wanted it to, and touched the glowing object. It was rectangular shaped and covered with a fabric, like she already gathered.

"Wait, could it be… Yes! It is!"

Inside a pocket was a flashlight. She quickly took it out and aimed it at the thing she was holding. "A…jacket?!"

Indeed, a white jacket with four pockets; two at the height of the chest and two on the bottom. Kagura couldn't believe it. Where did this thing come from? And that voice, was it Sakaki? Did she give this to her? Then why was she attempting to choke her? Kagura shook her head angrily.

"What the fuck am I thinking?! There's no such thing as ghosts… is there?"

Kagura leaned back into the wall and sunk down to the floor. She sighed deeply and looked up to the ceiling.

"There's no such thing as monsters either, huh? Damn it! Is this a dream? What the fuck is going on here!"

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the jacket. "It's official, Kagura. You've completely lost it."

**"I'm waiting for you… Don't be late" **

Kagura's eyes flung open when the ghostly voice she recognised as Sakaki's echoed through the corridors. She grabbed her bat and jumped up, shining the flashlight around, only to see absolutely nothing.

"SAKAKI!" she yelled, her voice reverberating across the hallway. As before, no answer though.

'_Is she helping me? But that doesn't makes any sense. Then why did she lead me down here, with all these monsters and all?'_ The brunette girl was really confused._ 'or maybe she didn't bring me here, perhaps it was something or someone else…'_ Kagura thought about this, but it didn't convince her. _'Come to think of it, where did all these monsters come from? They certainly weren't here the last time I visited here. And where did everybody go? Did I sleep through a zombie apocalypse or something?'_

She shrugged it off for now. Just pondering about it wasn't going to help. "Well, fuck it! At least I have a new light, so that's good." She looked at the jacket and got an idea. She put the jacket on and attached the flashlight to one of the chest pockets. That way she had light and a free hand. "Great! Now I just need to figure out where the train tracks are."

Kagura walked around looking for a map or a sign that would lead her to platform number three where the train to Tokyo would be, or at least she was hoping so. She knew this because more than once she thought about going back, but she never dared.

Kagura didn't know what to think about having a flashlight again. Was it really a good thing? Of course she could now see an attacker and she could use the bat with both hands, but the bad side was that now she was able to see her surroundings. The walls and floor were even dirtier and more damaged than at the entrance to the station, and the coagulated blood was splattered along a large part of the ceilings and the walls, and to make things worse, the voices that Kagura heard through the walls were now louder and their numbers seemed to have multiplied.

'_Where the hell is that stupid platform?!'_

After some looking around, she finally saw the sign that showed the way to platform three. "Finally. I'm out of here!"

Kagura made her way to her destination but something stopped her. "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me," She said as she heard the radio acting up again. There were no corridors behind the walls around her because she was almost at the entrance of the platform so the monster was on the platform itself. From where she was standing, she could barely see the shape of the train but she couldn't see or hear anything else.

"I ain't going back. I need to board that train, get out of here and find out what's going on." Kagura grabbed the bat tightly with both hands and started walking towards the train. The sound of the radio was very loud but Kagura didn't mind that and kept walking until she reached the train's door. "Closed. That's fan-fucking-tastic! Now how am I supposed to open this? Huh? What is this?" Something was written on one of the windows with red paint.

**SURVIVE THE CANCER!**

Kagura stared at the window for some time trying to understand the meaning of this. "How the hell is that supposed to help me at all? Ah, fucking radio! How do I lower the volume of this thing? Besides, there's no monsters here! Why is it making so much noise?" Suddenly, Kagura saw something moving inside of the train. For a moment she thought it was a person but it was far too big for that. The figure slowly rose up right behind the written window and a low growl was heard as its big and fat arm smashed through the window and tried to grab Kagura. Shattered glass flew all around her as she swiftly took a step back but tripped and fell to the ground. She crawled backwards and quickly got to her feet again. She watched in horror as the monster frantically attempted to squeeze through the broken window.

Eventually, it made it through and fell to the ground with a deafening thud that made the ground shake. Kagura could take a better look at it now, though she wished she didn't have to. It was an enormous, obese humanoid with grey skin, a putrid yellow pus-like liquid pouring from some bizarre, unnatural orifices in its massive body. Just like the previous one, this one had no face, instead some bleeding crevices that looked like something might be hidden behind them, but this one didn't have a bug on the back of its head. Its corpulent arms ended in bloated hands with incredibly short, stumpy fingers like they were completely enveloped in the fat. Also, its legs were rather short in proportion to the rest of its body, and its feet seemed too small to support its heavy body.

Kagura's mouth fell open in amazement. "Holy Crap! I'm gonna need a shotgun to kill this guy!"

The lumbering Insane Cancer slowly started to walk towards her, making a strange, low squishing noise with every step. Kagura held the bat ready to strike. "Stay away! I said stay away, you fat bastard! I already killed one of your ugly friends so don't think I can't fight!" The monster's pace was slow and forced. "HA! Looks like you're too slow, so how you are planning to…" Kagura's words weren't even cold yet when the monster suddenly charged at her at full speed. This came so unexpected that Kagura was unable to completely dodge it. It slammed into her arm, spinning Kagura around and throwing her face down to the floor.

'Shit_! Didn't see that one coming!'_

A stinging pain spread across her arm, but she still forced herself up. This creature was deceptively fast, and if she didn't watch herself, a full on blow from that massive arm could be fatal. She looked at the direction the monster ran to and saw it facing the wall and slowly turning around like a tank. She picked up the bat she dropped during the attack.

'_No choice. I'll have to try to knock it out. If I can stall it long enough to get the train started…'_

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Kagura gave a battle cry as she rushed the monstrosity and smacked it on the head with all the strength she could muster. She was certain she felt something crack as she hit it, but she didn't knock it out. Instead, it roared angrily and responded with a powerful swing from its arm. Kagura managed to dodge it, and rebutted with another hit to the chest of the Insane Cancer. Drops of the yellow pus went flying and a horrendous stench came with them.

The creature let out another menacing growl as it raised both hands above its head. Kagura stepped back just when they came down and heavily slammed into the floor. Broken pieces of tiles were sent flying and a cloud of dust rose up. Kagura looked on as its hand retracted and revealed a small crater in the floor. Incredible! If that had hit her, it definitely would have pulverised every bone in her body! This monster was not only surprisingly fast, but brutally strong too.

Just then, a loud noise of machinery starting up invaded the place and the lights of the train turned on. Kagura looked over her shoulder and saw that the train slowly started moving already. "Oh, crap!" Kagura exclaimed as she started running to the broken window, without time to think about what was going on. Behind her, she heard the monster's howl quickly closing in. The fat bastard was trying to stop her from boarding! But she had one big advantage over that piece of lard; she was way skinnier. She quickly jumped inside, but when the monster tried to chase her, it got stuck in the window frame. He tried to wiggle through, but was too slow. Kagura already had her bat ready.

"Sorry man, but you ain't got no ticket!" And with a swing worthy of a professional baseball player, she knocked the creep out of the window. It bounced and rolled across the floor and came to a stop against a pillar. Kagura looked on from behind the window as the train picked up speed and gave a little wave.

"Later, freak!"

She sat down in the padded chair and sighed in relief. "Man, that was crazy!"

But before she could relax, a puzzling question popped up in her head.

"Who started the train?"

_I know, I know. That's not a good close but I couldn't think of closing it any other way. Tell me what you think about this one, I really hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writting it._

_Once again, thank you chaosrin and Grey Wolf4 my followers so far and thank you my dear and respected beta reader. And also say thanks to Watanagashi-hen, my new beta reader. __U ROCK!_

_Cya next time._


End file.
